1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scanning apparatus, and more particularly to a scanning for scanning a biological sample labeled with fluorochrome to obtain an image for observation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement in biotechnology, we pay much attention to test the biological sample, such as protein, cell, and deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). In prior art, the biological sample is tested by fluorescence detection. In fluorescence detection, fluorochrome has an excitation state and an emission state to mark the specified molecules in the biological sample.
In the past, the researcher has to observe the biological sample by himself/herself to identify and analysis the test's result. However, the intensity of fluorescence will gradually reduce that the researcher may miss the fluorescence mark when he/she observe the biological sample in a time after the test. Besides, the test results for the same sample may be different while the setting conditions, such as volume or weight of fluorochrome added in the sample, or environment conditions, such as temperature or humidity, of the tests are inconsistent.
Consequently, the present invention provides a scanning apparatus to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.